


There is no place I’d rather be.

by theonlythingthatmeanssomething



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:24:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8567623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonlythingthatmeanssomething/pseuds/theonlythingthatmeanssomething
Summary: What do you like about me? Everything.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's short. Probably full of mistakes. But yeah, I hope it's not that bad :)

_What do you like about me?_ She asked me one day. _Everything._ _Everything? Everything. Even my rambling? Yes. Even my foolishness? Yes. Even when I make you watch those shows? Yes. Even when I’m being so nosy all the time? Yes. But why? Because it’s you, it makes you_ you. _Don’t you wish that I was slightly different sometimes? Never. Why? I told you, I love you and no one else._

I woke up feeling lonely. The world was just the world. The sun was just the sun. My heartbeat did not feel so special for a moment. But then I smelled something burning. And I remembered how beautiful it is that world is just the world that sun is just the sun, when you are still you and my heartbeat means growing old by your side. Growing old day by day. Morning by morning. You burning breakfast and blaming our old kitchen more often than you realize.

When I come home and I see you sleeping on the couch I’m happy. When I come home and I see you working on the couch I’m happy. When I come home and I see you making dinner I’m happy. When I come home and I see you I’m happy. I don’t think you realize just how happy you make me.

Sometime we work too much but it’s not bad. You say that it’s not bad because we love our jobs. But I think it’s not bad because we still get to see each other every morning and every night. As long as I get my good morning and you get your goodnight it’s not bad.

Life with heartbeat feels strange. I forgot how irregular it is. I know that I should know because I listened to yours and it was everything but regular but still. Seeing you was always spectacular part of my day but now it makes me feel alive. Because I am. I am alive. I have to remind that to myself sometimes.

I love our home. You made it feel so cozy with just a photo of you in a frame. Photos of us are everywhere and not just of us but of our friends too. Our friends. I can say I have friends now. And I can only thank you for that.

Maybe world is just a world and maybe sun is just a sun but as long as you are you and we are we. There is no place I’d rather be.


End file.
